


my big brothers are pervs

by svngh00nie_iceprince



Series: the fucked up adventures of the park brothers and their slutty step brother [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sunoo, Boys Kissing, Hyung Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, They don’t get how fucked up this all is for some reason, Top Jongseong, top Jay, top sunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svngh00nie_iceprince/pseuds/svngh00nie_iceprince
Summary: in which jay and sunghoon are half brothers who just wanna fuck their slut of a little step brother into their mattresses.-read author’s note please, thanks. ♡
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Series: the fucked up adventures of the park brothers and their slutty step brother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177274
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	my big brothers are pervs

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically jay and sunghoon have the same dad but diff moms so they’re half brothers. sunoo is not related to them by blood in any way, his mom just ends up dating jayhoon’s dad lol. hopefully that explanation helped you understand how they’re related to each other a little better 👍
> 
> this is part of a bigger story i was keeping in my notes, so if you guys would be interested in something longer and with lots of plot and shit, let me know :P

sunoo deeply analyzed what he was hearing before taking a glance at each boy to his sides.

“so you guys…want the three of us to…do stuff together?”

“again, it’s nothing serious, we’re just fucking around, so if you’re down, we are too.” jay shrugged.

sunoo blushed hard and pressed his thighs together while giggling, “can’t believe my big brothers are asking me to be their personal, little sex doll. i gotta say i’m shocked, sunghoon hyung. i figured jay was, but i didn’t necessarily take you for the ‘absolutely fucked up in the head’ type.”

“listen,” sunghoon rolled his eyes, “it’s nothing serious. we’re just finally getting back to you on your attempts of seducing us. we really _do_ notice how you look at us, sunoo, don’t think we don’t.”

“how about we take tomorrow night to have some fun,” jay suggested, running his hand up sunoo’s thigh to grip it hard, “since our parents are going out for dinner, remember? then, you can show us all the dirty things you want us to do to you.”

# ❦

“be good, boys!” ms. kim shouted as she and mr. park exited the house. the boys all waited a few moments after the locks clicked shut before moving at all from where they were standing in the kitchen. 

suddenly, sunoo dropped to his knees in front of jay and giggled as he unbuttoned the blonde’s jeans. jay laughed, running a hand through his step brother’s hair as his cock was pulled out, “such an impatient, little slut.”

sunghoon stared with wide eyes as sunoo got right to work sucking jay’s member, feeling his own pants start to tighten at the sight. 

“shit, hoon,” jay smirked at his half brother, “you gonna whip out your dick or what?”

sunghoon choked, “can you shut the fuck up?!”

sunoo slipped off jay’s cock with a _pop!_ sound, “can you get your dick out so i can give you some head? geez.”

“oh, so you’re bratty even when you’re getting fucked? i see,” sunghoon rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter next to his half brother before slightly pulling down his joggers and underwear, dick already semi-hard.

sunghoon’s cock was different from jay’s; it was still pretty long, but it was thinner and paler. sunoo licked his lips at the view while giggling and scooting closer to the other boy’s appendage. without any warning, sunoo slipped three inches of sunghoon’s cock into his mouth, pulling a choked moan from his step brother. sunghoon gripped the edge of the counter so tight his knuckles turned white, “holy shit, sunoo…agh…”

jay laughed at his half brother, “he’s good, right?”

“y-yeah,” sunghoon nodded, already feeling breathless. 

another pop noise, the youngest boy replacing his mouth with his hand, “has anyone ever sucked your dick before, hyung?”

sunghoon shook his head with his eyes closed, cheeks flushing red. sunoo licked from the base to the tip of his cock, tongue flat against the appendage. the middle brother trembled as he felt sunoo swirl his tongue around the crown of his member, head falling back as he slipped a hand into the younger noirette’s hair. 

“why don’t we take this to our room so we’re a bit more comfortable?” jay smirked as he made eye contact with sunoo the second he pulled off of his step brother’s cock.

# ❦

“fuck sunoo, so fucking good for me, baby,” jay moaned, delivering a hard smack to sunoo’s ass. sunoo—who’s back was to jay—let out breathless, little staccato moans as he rode his older step brother’s cock, sitting on his knees and bracing himself on the blonde’s thighs. 

sunoo looked up at sunghoon, who was sitting on his bed just across from jay’s and lazily stroking his cock with a smirk. he whined and dropped himself down harder on the blonde’s cock, wanting jay to somehow get even deeper inside of him. 

jay and sunghoon were still in their pants, which were pulled down to the middles of their thighs or so, while sunoo was stark naked, being shown off in his most vulnerable form to his step brother’s.

jay pushed his torso off of the mattress and pressed his chest up against sunoo’s back, gripping his step brother’s hair tightly to tug on it. he pulled sunoo’s head to rest on his shoulder, exposing his long, pale neck to the older boys. jay moaned against the younger’s neck, “so fucking pretty, baby. just for your big brothers, right? you’re our little slut? our little princess?”

sunoo cried as he began rolling his hips, eyes shut tight at the way jay was completely buried inside of him, “yes, hyungie! for you and sunghoonie hyung!”

sunghoon gripped his cock as to not cum right then and there, “fucking shit, agh, i’m so close.”

“it’s ‘cause you find your baby brother _sooo_ pretty,” sunoo giggled through his moan, jay chuckling as he mouthed against the noirette’s neck. 

the youngest boy started feeling a tightening sensation start to form in his stomach, whimpering and gripping the bed sheets. 

“a-ah, hyung, i feel…mm! i’m close!” he moaned breathlessly. 

jay smirked, wrapping his hand around the throat of the boy in his lap and whispering, “yeah, baby? gonna cum for hyung?”

sunoo tried to nod, but it was hard with jay’s grip on his neck being so tight. sunghoon bit his lip at the sight, accidentally letting out something he never thought he’d ever find himself saying. 

“jay-yah, i’m so c-close…” he whimpered pathetically with his eyes squeezed shut.

if it weren’t for the tight grip on his cock, he'd be cumming right then and there to the view he had of his brothers.

jay looked over at his half brother with a smirk, finding it cute how far gone he was, “yeah? hold it in just a little longer, hoonie, wanna cum with you all over sunoo’s pretty, little pussy.”

sunghoon nodded, opening his eyes just as sunoo was a few moments from reaching his climax. 

“ah! jay hyung! please! please! please! ahhh fuck…” sunoo started to cry at the feeling of jay’s free hand closing over his small cock and stroking quickly. jay moaned in his step brother’s ear and let the hand on his throat slither down to rub sunoo’s stomach affectionately, “cum for us, baby, come on, make a mess for your big brothers.”

the moan sunoo let out was so loud that jay and sunghoon swore anyone outside could hear it. he cried and trembled and shook his head as he came all over himself, reaching for jay’s hand on his stomach as he slowed the pace of his hip rolls, “hyungie, ah! too m-much, can’t do it…”

sunghoon thrusted his hips against the air in search of some relief for his cock. he was so close to tipping over the edge that the sight of his step brother cumming almost made him jizz. 

jay pressed a soft kiss against sunoo’s ear, “so perfect, baby, look at how much you came.”

sunoo blushed as he felt jay run two of his fingers through the thick spurts of semen on his chest, moaning softly and mindlessly when he slipped the fingers into the noirette’s mouth. 

“jay, please,” sunghoon gripped his hair in frustration and arched his back off the bed, his cock threatening to burst any second.

the blonde laughed and scooted back on the bed so sunoo could safely get off his lap, “come on, hoon, sunoo’s dying for it.”

sunghoon pushed up off the bed and salivated at the sight of his step brother: sunoo was on all fours with his head and chest against the mattress, which put his ass in the air and his bright red pucker on display.

“please, hyung,” he whimpered quietly.

sunghoon stood up quickly, cock already in his hands as jay got behind the youngest boy. sunoo bit his lip and giggled, “gonna cum all over your baby brother?”

jay groaned while stroking his cock, head thrown back as he gripped one of sunoo’s asscheeks tightly. sunghoon let out quiet, breathy moans as his hand moved up and down his member quickly, “f-fuck, i’m gonna—”

sunghoon released an airy yelp as his cock finally squirted, pressing the head right up against his step brother’s asshole. jay quickly followed suit, groaning loudly as the tip of his cock touched sunghoon’s. the middle brother accidentally let himself slip inside sunoo’s hole, feeling too good to pull out right away. 

“agh, s-sunoo-yah,” sunghoon shut his eyes tightly as four inches of his cock were thrusted inside of his step brother, pulling a cute, surprised moan out of the youngest boy when another spurt of cum shot out of the older.

jay laughed, rubbing sunoo’s bottom affectionately, “so pretty, baby, so good for us.”

sunoo whimpered as sunghoon pulled out of him, biting his lip and turning around to sit on his knees. jay and sunghoon took a seat on either side of their step brother after tucking their cocks back in their underwear and pulling their pants up, instantly attacking the youngest boy with affection. while the blonde set his hand high up on sunoo’s inner thigh and tongued the shell of his ear, sunghoon intertwined his fingers with his step brother’s before leaving open-mouthed kisses on his shoulder. 

sunoo giggled cutely and let his eyes shut, “you guys are the best brothers ever.”

“we love you so much, baby boy,” jay moved down to sucking hickies onto his step brother’s neck as sunghoon moved down to lap at sunoo’s perky nipples. sunoo arched his back and let out a pretty moan, slipping a hand into each brother’s hair, “ah hyungs, g-gonna make me hard again.”

jay pulled away from the thin boy to look over at his alarm clock, _7:29 p.m._

he smirked, “mom and dad won’t be back for a while longer. what do you guys say we go for round 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> oop that was GROSS and poorly written.
> 
> oh well.
> 
> alright bye 👋


End file.
